


Forever in my arms again

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Blanc ou Noir [8]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Dramatic, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, What-If, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Tristan sta soffrendo per il morso di Hayley e Elijah si sente sempre più coinvolto dal giovane Conte, tanto da occuparsi di lui per tutta la notte e di rischiare di farsi scoprire dal fratello Klaus. Questa storia è una parentesi più tenera e affettuosa per una coppia che si trova sempre ad affrontare momenti di grande dramma e dolore.Grazie a tutti coloro che leggono le mie storie!Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni non appartengono a me bensì a registi, autori e produttori della serie TV "The Originals".





	Forever in my arms again

**Forever in my arms again**

_Away away my love to where all darkness will be gone_

_Away away to our land_

_Where you will be forever in my arms again._

_Tell the wind I’ll survive just to feel you again_

_I will fight ‘til the end to lay my promised love_

_Forever in your hands._

_(“A thousand letters” – Xandria)_

Elijah si era assopito tenendo Tristan tra le braccia, quando fu destato all’improvviso da un grido prolungato e disperato. Aprì gli occhi, trasalendo: era stato il giovane Conte, disteso accanto a lui, a gridare in quel modo.

“Tristan, che cos’hai? Ti senti peggio? Forse è meglio che vada subito a chiamare Niklaus” disse, cercando di calmarlo.

Si accorse, però, che c’era qualcosa di strano: il corpo di Tristan non scottava più, al contrario era ricoperto di un sudore gelido. Gli occhi del giovane erano sbarrati e vacui.

“Allucinazioni” mormorò Elijah, ben sapendo che quella era un’altra manifestazione della sofferenza provocata dal morso del lupo.

Prese il volto di Tristan tra le mani e, fissandolo negli occhi, cercò di entrare nella sua mente per comprendere che cosa lo stesse torturando. In quel momento il ragazzo era privo di ogni difesa e fu semplice per Elijah vedere chiaramente il ricordo che lo stava spaventando così tanto… ma quella visione, quel ricordo chiaro e nitido, raggelò Elijah fino alle ossa.

Non sapeva che fosse stato così.

Non si era mai soffermato a pensare a quanto potesse essere stato orribile.

 

_Tristan sedeva in un angolo del container, raggomitolato su se stesso, apparentemente già sconfitto e rassegnato, quando la sua prigione aveva cominciato a muoversi, era stata immersa nell’oceano e l’acqua aveva iniziato a entrare impetuosa dalle crepe del container. Tristan aveva cercato di alzarsi in piedi, si era guardato attorno smarrito, era stato colpito da un getto d’acqua e si era appoggiato alla parete per sostenersi; e poi…_

_E poi si era lasciato andare a due lunghe grida disperate. Non aveva chiesto aiuto, non aveva implorato pietà, non aveva minacciato o tentato di farsi liberare. Non aveva nemmeno cercato una via di fuga, no. Aveva capito. Era rimasto in piedi, con le braccia abbandonate lungo il corpo, a urlare tutto il suo orrore, la paura, la disperazione. Le sue grida erano l’ultimo sfogo di un condannato, l’esplosione straziante e penosa di un’anima perduta che poteva esprimere solo così il terrore agghiacciante che la dilaniava._

 

“Tristan” lo chiamò Elijah, turbato, per strapparlo all’oscurità che lo stava inghiottendo, “non è reale, tu sei qui nel palazzo dei Mikaelson. E’ il veleno del lupo a darti questa visione, non è reale. Mi senti? Riesci a capire quello che ti sto dicendo?”

Il giovane si dibatté debolmente e gridò ancora una volta, ma la voce gli si spezzò. Pian piano gli occhi, fissi in quelli del suo Sire, persero quella vacuità che sconvolgeva perfino il distaccato Elijah e parvero riprendere vita. Tristan sbatté le palpebre due volte e si risvegliò, confuso.

“Dove… dove sono?” mormorò.

“Sei nella tua stanza” rispose Elijah, con un tono premuroso che non aveva mai usato prima con lui. “Il veleno del lupo ti ha dato le allucinazioni, ma adesso chiamerò Niklaus per farti dare un’altra dose del suo sangue. Andrà tutto bene.”

L’Originale si rimise in fretta i pantaloni e la camicia per andare a chiamare il fratello, ma quando stava per staccarsi dal capezzale di Tristan si sentì trattenere debolmente per una manica.

“Non…” _Non lasciarmi solo, non abbandonarmi un’altra volta_ , stava per dire il giovane Conte, ma la lucidità tornò appena in tempo per impedirgli di abbandonarsi ad un simile sfoggio di debolezza.

Elijah, tuttavia, comprese.

“Tornerò immediatamente con Niklaus” promise. Gli strinse la mano con un gesto affettuoso, ancora una volta insolito in lui, poi uscì dalla stanza.

Tristan aveva la mente sconvolta e non riusciva più a rendersi conto di cosa fosse accaduto. Le immagini del suo salvataggio dal container si mescolavano a quelle del pomeriggio precedente e lui non capiva più se fosse stato tirato fuori quella notte o se invece fosse vittima del morso di Hayley.

Poco per volta iniziò a ricordare tutto quello che era avvenuto il giorno precedente.

Il veleno del lupo, era quello a straziarlo… tuttavia non era la prima volta che veniva morso da Hayley. Elijah aveva adoperato proprio quell’umiliante tortura quando lo avevano rapito per farsi rivelare dove fosse tenuta Rebekah e la sofferenza era stata atroce, ma poi il sangue di Klaus lo aveva guarito in fretta. Perché questa volta non aveva effetto?

Forse il veleno era rimasto in circolo troppo a lungo e gli aveva fatalmente infettato il sangue? Sarebbe morto così, per il morso di quella lupa maledetta?

Pochi minuti dopo, Elijah tornò nella stanza accompagnato dal fratello, che si stava già mordendo il polso per far sgorgare il sangue da dare a Tristan. Se pure aveva notato la stranezza del fatto che Elijah si fosse trovato in camera del ragazzo per notare il suo peggioramento o che i suoi abiti apparissero stazzonati e tirati su alla meno peggio, Klaus non ne fece parola e si limitò a fare ciò che doveva per curare Tristan.

“Questa volta dovrebbe bastare” commentò poi l’Originale. “Il morso di Hayley non è certo come quello di Lucien e, probabilmente, sono servite due dosi del mio sangue perché il veleno è restato in circolo per tutto il giorno. Ritengo che adesso starà bene.”

“Te ne sono grato, Niklaus” rispose Elijah, osservando Tristan che pareva riprendere colore e una certa vivacità.

“Possiamo tornare a riposare, fratello” insisté Klaus, vedendo che l’altro non sembrava avere alcuna intenzione di staccarsi dal capezzale del giovane Conte. “Il piccolo mostro si riprenderà. Non lo sai che le erbacce cattive non muoiono mai?”

“Vai pure avanti, io resterò qui ancora un poco per controllare che questa volta la cura abbia avuto effetto” replicò Elijah, senza staccare lo sguardo da Tristan.

 _Sì, certo, ho capito_ , pensò Klaus, scrollando il capo, divertito. A quanto pareva il mostriciattolo era riuscito a incantare suo fratello… buon per lui, almeno fino a quando si rendeva utile e non causava problemi alla famiglia.

“Buonanotte” disse allora l’Originale, uscendo dalla camera e richiudendo la porta.

Elijah attese ancora qualche minuto, per assicurarsi che Klaus non tornasse a vedere che cosa stava facendo, poi si spogliò e si sdraiò di nuovo nel letto di Tristan, al suo fianco, attirandolo a sé con un braccio. Sentì che il suo corpo aveva ritrovato una temperatura normale e il sudore gelido era scomparso. Il giovane sembrava in via di guarigione.

“Per questa notte rimarrò comunque qui, devo controllare che non peggiori di nuovo” gli disse.

Tristan, attonito, si lasciò attirare contro il petto del suo Signore. Era sfinito, confuso, ma comprendeva anche che, per la prima volta, Elijah gli stava dimostrando affetto e comprensione, che era parso preoccupato per lui e che lo trattava finalmente come se fosse stato anche lui un Mikaelson. Aveva allertato Klaus perché lo guarisse con il suo sangue, gli era stato vicino e lo aveva incoraggiato quando era improvvisamente peggiorato… proprio come aveva fatto con Finn qualche sera prima. Gli aveva dimostrato quelle attenzioni e quella tenerezza che Tristan, suo malgrado, bramava disperatamente da mille anni. Non gli bastava solo il sesso, non si accontentava di appagare la propria lussuria, no. Con Elijah non era mai stato come con i tanti amanti senza volto e senza nome che aveva avuto in quei mille anni, con i quali aveva ricercato un piacere effimero e fugace come poteva godere di un bicchiere di vino o di una buona musica.

Da Elijah aveva sempre voluto quello, fin da quando si era avvicinato a lui, fin da quando aveva voluto che lo trasformasse, fin da quella loro prima notte insieme…

Una guida, un mentore, un amante esperto che gli insegnasse tutto, che lo tenesse accanto a sé e lo educasse come Klaus avrebbe poi fatto, secoli dopo, con Marcel. Qualcuno che si occupasse di lui e che lo amasse per ciò che era e anche per ciò che sarebbe potuto diventare assieme a lui.

Affetto, amore, complicità, guida…

Ovviamente Tristan sapeva bene che poteva lasciarsi andare a quei pensieri soltanto perché, in quel momento, era debole e fragile; sapeva che non avrebbe mai ammesso una virgola di quei desideri nemmeno sotto tortura.

E sapeva con altrettanta chiarezza che, se Elijah quella notte era stato disponibile a dargli proprio quell’attenzione e quell’amore che tanto bramava, era solo perché lo aveva visto in fin di vita. Dal giorno successivo avrebbe ricominciato con le sue frecciate, il suo distacco e la sua idea di una _coppia perfetta_ con la madre di sua nipote, la cagnetta rognosa…

Ma non aveva importanza.

Abbandonandosi a un sonno finalmente piacevole e ristoratore tra le braccia del suo Signore, Tristan pensò che, se ci fosse stato un momento perfetto per morire, sarebbe stato quello, anche se causato dal veleno della lupa.

_Qui e ora, nel protettivo abbraccio di Elijah…_

**FINE**


End file.
